One and the Same
by Lennonion
Summary: "Not necessity, not desire - no, the love of power is the demon of men. Let them have everything - health, food, a place to live, entertainment - they are and remain unhappy and low-spirited: for the demon waits and waits and will be satisfied." [Dark JeanMarco, if you don't like dark stuff with a little bit of humor then don't read, review if you want more!]
1. I

The visits - Jean had been having them for months now after his confidant had left him permanently, just like in those awful dreams that haunted him during their living time together. Marco would occasionally screw with the curtain or shut the college student's laptop off while he was working on something. Although it pissed him off to no end, Jean knew that these things only happened because Marco cared and wanted his presence to be known. The two would have little talks late into the night, and tonight happened to be one of those nights. Jean headed down into the dim basement, relaxed on the couch, and waited until there was a sign. A few minutes passed and the entity that was Marco made his appearance by tugging on one of those shaggy brown strands of hair.

"Hey, watch it!" Jean swatted, but quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to hurt the spirit because he was from another dimension. "Jean, you should know you can't cause me any harm by now. It may be the other way around for me, though. Watch out, horseface." Marco chuckled. He wriggled his way onto the couch and submerged his friend in the benign warmth that was himself. There was silence. Just being around each other was enough, and Jean didn't need anything more than that. He was grateful. "I need to tell you something.. Just promise to stay with me when I'm explaining it to you, alright?" Marco said more softly and listened to the sound of Jean's heartbeat. "I'm dead - you know that. And I'm not exactly in heaven. I might be going to hell, Jean. I can't tell you why or how this is happening but this might be my last visit if we don't do something about it." The young man's voice took on a darker tone, and his best friend and lover had to snap out of his half-asleep state.

"Marco, if this is one of your pranks, you better cut it out right now." Jean yawned, sitting up. "It's not a prank. I don't mean to be a braggart, but I know a lot more than you do. I know a lot more than the rest of them do. Every one of our souls, from the moment we're conceived, is predestined. It doesn't matter how good a person you are; you could still be sent to hell. This might be my case." Marco tried to explain the odd situation to the man sitting next to him. "_How_, Marco? You're the best person I know and I mean it. Nothing you've ever done, _ever_, that I know about could send you down to the fiery pits of hell. April is over, so quit fooling!" The brown-haired man objected. Pshh, how ridiculous. Marco?_ Hell?_ Those two words would never even be used in the same sentence. They clashed - Marco was so nice and smart, and hell was so sinister and evil.

"Jean Kirschtein, this situation is grave and I mean it! I'm not fooling or fibbing. I don't know if there's some kind of way we can fix this, but purgatory certainly isn't pretty. It's weird - it's sort of like a dirty New York subway but with millions of lost souls, some that look as if they don't even belong there. I guess I'm one of them..." Marco did his best to help Jean understand what purgatory was. God, it must be so tough explaining hell and purgatory to a mortal. Hmph.

"If there was something I could do for you, I'd gladly do it, but you're in another dimension and all you can do is mess with my blinds! What's the point of you even visiting me anymore? It's not like we can touch or anything!" That statement stung Jean as the words flew out, but it stung Marco even more. Jean was impatient, tired, and sick of it all. He was depressed, and his classes really drained him. But was that really an excuse to diss his best friend like that? "You know what? Come back and find me when you figure it out, Marco."

"Goodbye, Jean."

The room fell silent, and a strong chill loomed over Jean as goosebumps began to appear on his arms. "Way to go, Kirschtein." He muttered to himself. "Damn, you're as cold as ice."


	2. II

Weeks had passed since '_the encounter_' that Jean refused to tell anyone about. He had been in a strange funk and had even missed some of his classes. When asked why, he would simply turn away and remain silent. Although it had only been a few weeks since he'd felt Marco's embrace, it felt like an eternity. Jean often asked himself if any of this was real or not. Were the visits just his sick illusions of the dark basement, or were they genuinely true? At the same time, he wanted to know what was actually going on with Marco's wandering soul, yet he didn't. One part of Jean urged him to move on and find a pastime or focus more on his studies. The other half told him to pursue Marco's spirit until something gave and they lived happily ever after. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

He munched on some cold pizza while checking his Facebook. His notifications were practically blowing up because of Eren's bullshit. A rather loud noise startled the boy as his laptop was roughly unplugged. "W-What was that?" Jean frantically peered around the room and saw nothing. No Eren, and no Connie. Then, it finally hit him. Could it really be Marco? "If that's you, I swear.." He growled, glaring at the wall with his fists clenched. "Swear to what? God? Heaven?" Marco whispered. "Why are you even here? I'm guessing you figured out your life after death or else you wouldn't be here..." Jean pretended not to be ecstatic to finally hear his object of affection's voice at last.

"I guess you could say that. I made a deal, Jean. The succubi told me I'd be able to see you under one condition, and I certainly couldn't refuse.." Marco said, and he was now visible, standing before Jean. "Marco, why? I was counting on you to make it up to heaven!" He whined. The boy sitting in front of his laptop couldn't help but ogle the new Marco. Something was different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He was dressed in-wait, he _wasn't._ The transformed man was shirtless, donning a pair of black pants. A strange little thing poked out from his behind but Jean didn't dare to ask what it was. "Do you like what you see? I'm an incubus. Did you sin at all while I was gone?"

The pale boy's eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. "Remember what I said about predestination, Jean? I learned. Don't you want to come with me? Don't you want to be one with me? Hmm?" Marco stroked the jawline of the man below him. Jean noticed that the thing on Marco's behind was a tail. "I'm just being a tease. I should really quit it. You're a warm soul, Kirschtein, and there's no way in heaven you're coming to hell." Marco smirked. "I am not a 'warm soul'. Don't ever fucking call me that again!" The irritated male groaned. "It doesn't matter. You're golden, man."

"I can't believe you have a tail. Why do you even need one?" Jean stared at the thing, daring to touch it. "Hmm.. Reasons." Marco grinned. "It may even be an erogenous zone. Why don't you do the honors of testing it out?" He asked. "If this is real, this is wrong on so many levels.." Horse boy muttered as he reached out and began to stroke the maroon tail on Marco's backside. It certainly wasn't what he expected - it was nothing like a dog or a cat tail. Deciding to tease the incubus, he bit it.

"JEEZ! Be careful with that thing!" Marco exclaimed. "You bit it.. Now why don't you suck on it?"

"No. Why don't you make me?" Jean challenged.

"Don't you love me, Jean? What if it was the other way around? What if you died? I would certainly suck your tail and maybe even more if you became an incubus who was too hot for his own good." The shirtless man laughed. "You know, you can come with me." Marco said. The room fell silent - that kind of silence that Jean hated. "How can I come with you, Marcubus?" Jean asked.

"Hey! Don't start giving me pet names. And I dunno, maybe kill someone?"


End file.
